This invention relates generally to the field of individual grooming, and more particularly to an improved method for selecting proper colors of individual articles of apparel, cosmetic make up or hair tint, the method being suitable for use by persons having only ordinary skills.
It has long been appreciated that garments, cosmetic make up or hair tint, of particular colors are more flattering to a wearer than similar items of other colors. Many persons, particularly women, possess the ability almost instinctively to make a selection, without appreciating the basis which enables them to make a subjective consideration and decision. Some persons are aware that the proper selection is directly related to the complexion of the wearer, but have not appreciated the actual relationship which exists. As a result, it is customary to try garments, cosmetic make up or hair tint on a trial basis, and observing the appearance in a mirror, or consulting with a salesperson.